Love doesn't play by the rules
by Shonny
Summary: Finally I give it an actual summary. The pilots get captured by Oz. Updated (no, my eyes aren't shifty).
1. Capture

Title: Love doesn't play by the rules  
  
Author: Shonny  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Gundam wing, do you really think I would be writing a fanfic about it?  
  
Warnings: Slight shounen ai  
  
Authors notes: Duo's thoughts are in //thoughts// see?  
  
*hyperventilates* please go easy on me people, this is my first ever try at a fanfic, and I am v. v. nervous bout it. Please excuse me if characters are a bit OOC too. In fact, I need support…  
  
Shonny: I need a muse *conjures up muse* you need a name-  
  
Muse: I already have a name  
  
Shonny: What's that then?  
  
Muse: Luna  
  
Shonny: *blinks* I…see.  
  
Luna: *narrows eyes threateningly* Are you insulting my name?  
  
Shonny: Right then, on with the fic!  
  
  
  
Duo lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. There wasn't all that much else to do, probably because it was a quarter past 2 in the morning, and most normal people were asleep. //Not that I could ever be considered normal…wonder if Heero's awake…at least good old perfect computer'll be some company if he is// Duo sat up, and looked across the room, trying to see if his roommate was breathing like sleeping people did. It was too far away to tell, so Duo carefully slid his feet out of his bed, and walked across to Heero's. Leaning over, he just had time to see that Heero's eyes were at least shut, before an explosion rocked the house, hurling him on top of the other boy. Heero's eyes snapped open, the cobalt stare hard and cold. The sound of heavy machinery became apparent, breaking the still silence of the crisp winter night.  
  
"What is going on, baka?" Heero said in a cold hard tone that matched his eyes."  
  
"Damnit Heero, I have a name. Do you remember it? DUO! D-U-"  
  
Another explosion threw them both hard against the wall beside Heero's bed. Heero shoved Duo away, and sprang onto the floor, pulling spandex and tank top from- somewhere- and quickly pulling the tight clothes on. //Not that I'm objecting to the tight part…//Duo blinked in confusion. //Now where the hell did that thought come from?//  
  
"MAXWELL! Get your butt into action, NOW!" Wufei roared from the doorway over the amazing amount of noise coming from outside the house. Duo could vaguely hear what sounded like mild gunfire. OZ. He thought immediately, galvanising himself into action, pulling on every piece of clothing he could find. He looked up to see Quatre and Trowa rushing past his doorway. Pulling on the last piece of clothing (he didn't notice it was a pair of Heero's black spandex shorts). He thought that he could faintly hear someone shout  
  
"Kisama!" from downstairs, and rushed after it to see who it was. Reaching the doorway, he paused for a moment, again wondering about the strange thought that had slipped into his mind about Heero's clothes, then he shot out of the door-and felt his hands violently grabbed from behind, jerking him up. The metallic click and cold tightness around his wrists told him that he had been handcuffed before he even looked. A knee was jabbed into his back and he was sent crashing onto the hard ground, winding him completely. Once Duo managed to gain his breath again, he looked around to see the rest of the pilots all in similar predicaments.  
  
"Oh fuck. Another indian bites the dust, huh?"  
  
They all just looked at him, not even Quatre managing a smile. It was Wufei who eventually broke the silence.  
  
""They have found the gundams."  
  
The smile on Duo's face disappeared immediately as he looked over to the hangar to see it surrounded by mobile suits. His glance flicked back to the safe house they had been living in for the last few months. //Safe, that's a laugh. Look at it now, surrounded by suits…hell, how many suits are there here?//  
  
"Heero, just how many mobile suits are here?" Duo said, voicing his thoughts.  
  
"1, 894 exactly." Heero said tonelessly.  
  
"Well I suppose I should feel honoured that they think we're so important, eh Hee-chan."  
  
Heero treated him to a death glare.  
  
"Shut up, baka." he said.  
  
The OZ soldier holding Duo shifted uneasily, tired of Duo's talking, and prodded him in the small of his back with his gun.  
  
"Silence, priso-" The rest of the soldiers words went unheard as every one of the guns on all the mobile suits took aim at the hangar. Duo's mouth suddenly went uncomfortably dry, and his heart started to beat very fast. Quatre whimpered slightly, and Trowa reached out a hand to him.  
  
"I don't need your help." Quatre snarled at the taller boy. Trowa abruptly withdrew his hand, and looked in another direction as to that of the blond boy beside him. A metallic voice sounded out.  
  
"10...9...8..."  
  
//This isn't really happening. Any moment now, I'm gonna wake up and bounce out of bed and go and jump on Heero and tell him that I had the weirdest dream, and he'll tell me to shut up, damn braided baka, and get off him, and I'll run down the stairs…//  
  
"…7...6...5..."  
  
//…and piss off Fei big time by calling him Wu-bear continuously, and I'll watch Trowa and Quatre trying to ignore each other and the sexual tension between them that there's so much of even Wufei and Heero have noticed it…//  
  
"…4...3...2..."  
  
//…and then Heero will come strolling down the stairs sending death glares at everyone, especially me, and…and…and that isn't going to happen. I'm not going to wake up. This is real. Real.//  
  
"…1...FIRE!"  
  
All of the mobile suits immediately blasted at the hangar, creating a huge bonfire.  
  
"KISAMA!" Wufei roared. Quatre suddenly gasped and doubled up at the force of the feelings shooting towards him. Trowa and Heero each just stood and stared at the fire that had once been their gundams.  
  
"Deathscythe…" Duo whispered, looking up at the flames licking hungrily at the sky. "No…" he whispered. "No…"  
  
Heero looked down at the stricken boy in front of him. //Duo…I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I'm the leader, I should have stopped this somehow//  
  
Duo looked up at him then.  
  
"Heero, please tell me that this isn't happening." he said in a cracked whisper. Heero looked down at him, his eyes filled with emotions.  
  
"I'm sorry, Duo. It's happening. I'm so, so, sorry." He looked at the braided boy a moment longer, then his eyes closed up, again void of all emotion.  
  
//His eyes were so sad…just for a moment I think I saw the real Heero Yuy, instead of the perfect soldier…//  
  
* * *  
  
"FUCK!" Duo smashed his fist into the wall of the small white cell he was enclosed in. He strode around the room, alternately running his hands through his hair, rubbing his chin, and running his palms down his clothes.  
  
"Goddamn FUCKING OZ!" He kicked the bed. //I really need to blow something up right now. Having to settle for kicking and punching things is no substitute. But wait, oh yeah, THAT'S ALL I CAN FUCKING DO!// He lashed out at the wall again, then realised that his knuckles were already quite badly grazed and bleeding from punching cement walls. //Ok, maybe I better stop doing this//  
  
"Duo." Heero spoke from the other side of the room.  
  
"Yes dear?" Duo answered sarcastically.  
  
"Calm down. You are simply wasting your time, strength and energy. It is pointless and ineffectual. You should channel your rage into something more constructive."  
  
"Yeah, and I'm really going to find something constructive to do trapped in an OZ facility."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"God Heero, don't you say anything that doesn't sound mechanical? Perfect soldier? More like Perfect computer!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"God Heero, don't you say anything that doesn't sound mechanical? Perfect Soldier? more like Perfect Computer!"  
  
"Hn"  
  
Suddenly the sound of a key being turned in a lock sounded, and both heads snapped to look at the door. A very tall man with soft platinum blonde hair that floated around his shoulders stepped through the door. Duo was vividly reminded of a drawing he had once seen of a Greek god.  
  
"Zechs." Heero stated. The Greek god smiled.  
  
"So you know who I am. I know you too, Heero Yuy. And you, Duo Maxwell." Zechs nodded in the braided boys direction, then returned his gaze to Heero.  
  
"You are to come with me, Mr Yuy. Don't argue, it is pointless."  
  
Duo opened his mouth. Zechs turned faintly amused eyes in his direction.  
  
"Yes, Mr Maxwell?"  
  
"When'll he be back?" Duo asked  
  
"In roughly 2 1/2 hours."  
  
"When he comes back, will he be in one piece?"  
  
Zech's amused but benevolent expression didn't change for a second.  
  
"I'm not in the position to answer that question."  
  
"So does that mean you don't know or you just don't want to tell me."  
  
"The second."  
  
Duo nodded. Worry clenched at his gut as Heero stood and walked to the door. Once he reached it he turned to look back at the braided boy. "Do not worry about me, Duo." he said softly, almost as if he had read his mind. "I can endure all varieties of torture."  
  
Then he walked out the door, with Zechs who gave one last gracious nod towards Duo, then quietly shut the door behind him. //God, if you can hear me now please can you do me a favour and let Heero be ok, and you know I don't mean just physically.// He fingered the gold cross on his chest. //Please.//  
  
TBC 


	2. Bleed me

Title: Love doesn't play by the rules  
  
Author: Shonny *gets poked by a pitchfork* and my muse, Luna.  
  
Thankyou sooooooo much to Rindou, Tuskafel, and Anon- I can't believe people like this *sniffs*  
  
Please please please please please review, or-  
  
Luna: I'll haunt you forever more, muahahahaha  
  
Shonny: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight. Anyway, heres the next chapter, Sorry for the weirdness, it was written at 1am when I couldn't sleep ^_^.  
  
The list looked like this:  
  
Most effective means of torture-Gundam pilots  
  
Pilot 01: Unknown  
  
Pilot 02: Witnessed torture of other pilots, notably of pilot 01  
  
Pilot 03: Rape  
  
Pilot 04: All  
  
Pilot 05: Mind games  
  
All have been tested to all of above- most effective means personally to each pilot have been listed.  
  
-Treize Khushrenada  
  
Zechs read over the list, aware of Treize behind him, watching his reaction.  
  
"So, who is being assigned to which pilot?" Zechs asked the older man.  
  
"You will take pilot 01, Noin has been assigned to pilot 02, which means working with her, if you are able to cope with that?"  
  
Zechs mouth narrowed to a thin line at the mention of Noins name, but he jerked his head to show a yes. Treize shrugged, then continued.  
  
"Pilots 03 and 04 will be- worked on- by various soldiers, and either you or me at the end of each week, and-"  
  
"You think that it's going to take so long that you are talking in terms of weeks?"  
  
"- I myself will be working on pilot 05. Yes, Zechs, I think that we do need to think in terms of weeks. These pilots, in spite of their youth, are highly trained soldiers. It will take a lot to crack them."  
  
"Alright, if you say so." Zechs replied, frowning.  
  
"I do. Now, if you and Noin collect 01 and 02 from their cells and begin the program, I will fetch 05."  
  
"Yes Treize. C ya later."  
  
"Bye Zechs."  
  
* * *  
  
"Chang?"  
  
Wufei jumped, waking up with a start from a pleasant dream, his jet black hair rumpled and free from it's usual restrictive ponytail, and his eyes slightly reddish.  
  
"Khushrenada."  
  
"Come now Chang, I am doing you the courtesy of using your first name, the least you can do is use mine."  
  
"Fine." growled Wufei " Treize." he added after a small but just noticeable pause. This tiny but definite act of defiance amused Treize, and the corners of his mouth lifted up slightly.  
  
"Thankyou, my dear."  
  
"Kisama! You said that you'd use my name!"  
  
"Yes, dear."  
  
Wufei scowled at the other man ferociously, but Treize just smiled and held open the door for him, bowing as he walked past. As soon as Wufei was out of the door, Treize grabbed him and slung him over his shoulder, then walked down the corridor, with Wufei kicking and struggling all the way down.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing, you evil bastard! LET ME DOWN!"  
  
"No, sweetheart, we're going to my chamber."  
  
"Why the FUCK do you keep calling me all these different insulting NAMES, Khushrenada! I have one name, and that is CHANG WUFEI! Can you get that through your stupid head!"  
  
"I find this very funny, so I think not...honey-bunch."  
  
"ARGGGHHHHHHH! And PUT ME DOWN!"  
  
"Cuddle pie, would you please stop yelling? It's beginning to give me a headache, although you do look awfully sweet when you're angry."  
  
Wufei was apoplectic with rage, he was almost foaming at the mouth he was so furious with Treize. //One day I'll get you for this, you smug rich bastard. You are insulting my honour// Wufei thought as he was carried in a completely undignified position down the corridor. But, for now, he contented himself with screaming "INJUSTICE!!!" at the top of his lungs  
  
* * *  
  
Quatre sat, biting his nails, a habit he thought that he'd long since outgrown, as he stared at the wall, his roommate, and the door. His eyes darted nervously between the three, and one of them stared calmly back at him. Finally, Quatre snapped.  
  
"Stop fuckin' staring at me Trowa!"  
  
The said boy flinched, and quickly looked away, but before he did, Quatre caught a glimpse of a hurt look in the beautiful glossy green eyes. //Oooh, I felt that one. Great, now I hurt his feelings. I just wish he wouldn't look at me like that, it makes me feel so guilty. It wasn't me who did it, though! I shouldn't feel guilty! But, the little voice at the back of his mind said, it's you who's being a bastard about it now.//  
  
"Trowa-"  
  
The unibanged boy's head snapped up, not bothering to hide his painful eagerness.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I-  
  
Trowa continued looking at him hopefully, his heart in his eyes. Quatre had a sudden mad urge to go over to him and fling his arms around him and- //Stop it. Remember...//  
  
* * * FLASHBACK (6 months earlier)* * *  
  
Quatre walked in the door, then slammed it behind him. He was soaking wet, tired, and miserable. He had just returned from a solo mission a day early, and had to walk back the rest of the way from where the gundams were stashed- a kilometre away. The rain had started chucking it down a few seconds after he had left the hangar.  
  
Quatre sneezed, and reached for a tissue. Looking around, he realised that no one had replaced the empty box, or washed the dishes, or bothered tidying anything away. Quatre was the mother hen of the group, and he usually did all those sorts of things. All he wanted to do currently was strip off these awful wet clothes, go and climb into a bed, into the arms of Trowa, and just cuddle up against him for the next few hours. He sneezed again, and wiped his nose on the sleeve of his waterlogged jacket.  
  
Walking up the stairs, he thought he could hear soft moans and grunts of pleasure coming from the room he and Trowa shared. Suddenly Quatre knew that Trowa was in there, fucking someone else's brains out. Drawn on by some sort of horrified fascination, he made it up the rest of the stairs, and then softly crept along the landing to the room where the strange noises were coming from, he soundlessly opened the door to a scene that etched itself on his memory forever. Trowa was lying on the bed, legs wrapped tightly around Wufei's neck, eyes closed as Wufei slammed himself in and out of him, grunting like an animal. Trowa's eyes flew open at the soft gasp that escaped Quatre, and an expression of anguish filled his face, until Wufei slammed into him one last time and he came, with a cry. Watching his lover come with someone else was too much for Quatre, and he ran, tears splashing out of his eyes and pouring down his face, down the stairs and out of the door, not knowing where he was going.  
  
* * *END FLASHBACK* * *  
  
Quatre winced and turned away, again feeling the tears well up in his eyes, as his face contorted into an expression of pain.  
  
"Quatre! Angel, what's wrong?"  
  
The use of his old pet name was almost too much for Quatre, but he held his desire too run and bury his face into Trowa's chest and sob his heart out, and hardened his heart.  
  
"You." he choked out "Your what's wrong."  
  
Then he turned his face to the wall, lay down and dissolved into tears. On the other side of the room, Trowa sat, and watched, with an awful pain in his heart.  
  
* * * 


	3. Break me

Title: Love doesn't play by the rules  
  
Author: Sho- *sneezes* -nny eeeeeeeeeek!!!! And my muse *sneezes again* Luna  
  
Luna: Are you EVER going to remember me?  
  
Shonny: Widdout you threatening be you bean?  
  
Luna: Yeah.  
  
Shonny: Forgive me, I'b sickd!  
  
Luna: Do you need anything? Tissues? Chicken soup? Pillows? *goes and gets all things mentioned*  
  
Shonny: She REALLY cobes ind handy whend your sick! Thankyou to Prodigy, sister2death, Autore and others previously mentioned ^_^. Everyone who reads this PLEASE review, and all those who have, here's some chocolate and hugs. The fact that I'b sickd and was off school today is the only reason your getting this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't own Gundam wing, otherwise the suits wouldn't bear so much resemblance to transformers and Relena would be like Kenny in South Park- killed horribly every episode ^_^  
  
Authors note: Shounen ai, and OOC I spose for Wufei.  
  
Break me  
  
  
  
Duo paced back and forth ceaselessly, ever watching the door, waiting for Heero to come back through it. Suddenly he heard laughter, and an awful choking sound. He shot over to the small barred window in the door, craning his neck round to try and see what was going on. The sight of his messy haired roommate on his hands and knees, being kicked down the corridor by a couple of OZ soldiers, while choking on what looked like blood and clutching his chest in pain met his eyes. //Oh my god, they're killing him…//  
  
"YOU MOTHERFUCKING BASTARDS, STOP IT!" Duo screamed futilely at the OZ soldiers, and started banging at the door, trying to get to his friend. The soldiers looked up and laughed at the braided boy frantically trying to get out the door. Soldier 1 kicked Heero again, sending him sprawling as he tried in vain to get up. Soldier 2 bent down and grabbed Heero between his legs, pulling him up and shoving his own crotch against the smaller boys ass. Soldier 1 seemed to find that hilarious, and started laughing so hard that he had to clutch the wall for support. Heero was horrified as he saw soldier 2 start to unzip his pants. //Oh please, no, not in front of Duo//  
  
He abruptly felt his pants pulled down, and the tip of something ominous at his entrance. //Please, NOOOO!// He thought as the thing ripped into him, shoving in and out. Finally, he felt something disgustingly warm and liquid spurt inside him, and the unwelcome thing pulled itself out, and his pants were pulled up //I will not cry. I won't give them the satisfaction of seeing me cry// And so he kept the impassive mask on his face, as the 2 soldiers, one who was still shaking with laughter kicked him down the corridor. He didn't even flinch when they kicked his bruised and tender ass. //I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not cry// Heero bit his lip, hard, trying to distract himself from the awful humiliation of what had just happened to him. After what seemed like an eternity, they finally reached the door to his room and kicked him inside, slamming and locking the door behind him. Heero didn't bother to try and move.  
  
"Oh god Heero, what did they do to you!" Duo croaked as he saw the full extent of Heero's wounds. He had lost all of his clothes, save from the tattered and forlorn pair of black spandex shorts that still stayed tightly on. Four gaping wounds on his chest poured blood out on the floor, while other little cuts all over the rest of his body slowly seeped more blood into the rapidly forming pool on the floor. Duo could feel tears slowly forming in the corners of his eyes. //Boys don't cry boys don't cry boys don't cry… but it's Heero… and he's dying…nonononononono boys don't cry, dammit!//  
  
He watched in horror as Heero's eyes slowly closed, little by little, as his life drained away onto the floor along with his blood.  
  
"Heero, no, goddamnit, you're not going to die on me now, we've survived too long for you too leave me now! HEERO! FUCK IT, LISTEN TO ME!" Duo screamed, picking Heero up and taking him over to his bed. He sat down with Heero on his lap and cradled the other boys' head into his chest, desperately trying not to cry.  
  
"Heero, no, you won't die, you can't die, I won't fuckin let you!" He felt Heero's eyelids flutter against his chest and quickly pulled back to stare, terrified into the other boy's eyes, one of his hands still tightly wrapped around his friends waist, the other cupping his chin, the thumb stroking his cheek.  
  
"Hee-chan?" he whispered "Hee-chan, you listen to me now, you've got to hold on, please don't leave me now, please, just hold on." His words were jumbled and mixed up as he stared wildly into Heero's now only half-alive eyes.  
  
"Du…o."  
  
"Yeah it's me, please Heero, just try- try to listen to me."  
  
"Al…right."  
  
"Now, can you move?"  
  
"A… little."  
  
"Ok, I'm going to lie you down on the bed, and your going to try and breathe as normally as you can, while I rip up some sheets to try and bandage up your wounds." Heero simply jerked his head in response. Duo very slowly, supporting Heero's back and neck with his hands, lowered him down onto the bed.  
  
//Ok, I think he's not losing quite so much blood now… but what the hell can I use as bandages? Sheets! Of course, Duo, you dumbass.// As soon as the inspiration came to him, Duo leapt across the other side of the room to get the sheets off his own bed, and started ripping them up. Once he thought he had enough, Duo shot back to Heero's side.  
  
"Heero, baby? I'm just going to wrap these ones around your chest, since that's the worst."  
  
Duo somehow manoeuvred the sheets around Heero's body tightly, then looked across to the meagre half a glass of water that he and Heero had agreed to split later on in the day. //Fuck it, I'm gonna use it. I can survive till tomorrow morning with no water…I hope.// Duo's dry mouth reminded him just how well he had survived on only half a glass a day for 2 months. //Oh well. Heero needs it more than me right now.// Duo picked up the glass, and walked back to the bed with it, being careful not to spill any.  
  
He eased his hand behind his head and tilted it upwards.  
  
"Here, swallow this." He tipped the glass of water slowly into Heero's mouth, as he drank thirstily. He stopped when there was just about 2 cm left in the bottom.  
  
"Now baby, I'm just going to wash out your wounds with the rest of this." Duo dipped a small piece of cloth into the glass and then gently started to wash his friends wounds out with it. //Please, please stay with me Heero. I couldn't bear it if I lost you.//  
  
* * *  
  
Duo sat up with a start as Heero suddenly started coughing violently, and Duo noticed with horror that he was bringing up blood. He rubbed Heero's back gently, and then laid him back down carefully, all the while murmuring nonsense words in a soothing tone. //Fuck, I must have fallen asleep. Oh god, please let him get better, please.// Duo lay down on the bed beside Heero, and was surprised when the sleeping boy snuggled against him, placing his head underneath his chin and making a small noise of contentment. //Oh, that feels so comfortable. It shouldn't though, Heero's- Heero's my friend, my workmate, hell, my cellmate… and the guy I love.// Duo sat up with a start at the thought, jolting Heero awake.  
  
"Whassa matt, Du?" He asked, face too bruised to talk properly.  
  
"No-nothing, I just…realised something, that's all."  
  
"K. Go back t' seep, mmk?"  
  
"Yeah Heero. I will." Duo lowered himself back down jerkily, still shocked by the realisation. He was stupidly, inappropriately, but utterly hopelessly in love with Heero Yuy, the man who always said that he was going to kill him, who he highly pissed off chattering away at all the time, but who he always shared a room with. But there was no possibility of there being anything in that. Heero only thought of him as a somewhat annoying friend, nothing more. Anyway, he had Relena, and why would he want a street rat and ex-whore from L2 when he could have the princess of the kingdom of Sanq? No, he was just going to have to hide his feelings, deep down where only he could see them.  
  
* * *  
  
Treize strolled down the corridor to Wufei's room, holding the keys in front of him to.  
  
// Hmmmm what can I do today? I'm starting to run out of ideas for this… it's been 2 months full of mocking him, teasing him, playing little games with his head until he's back to front and upside down…// Treize chuckled inwardly, keys poised, ready to unlock the door //It's been so funny seeing him get so enraged…// He turned the keys, and the door swung open, revealing the site of Wufei lying on his bed, tossing and turning, an expression of fear on his face. One of the things Treize enjoyed was coming in at completely different times of the day and night, so Wufei could hardly dare going to sleep, for fear of being caught off guard by his torturer. This morning it was around 3:45am, and poor Wufei had had to risk going to sleep out of pure exhaustion. Treize crept in stealthily, over to the side of the bed beside Wufei's head  
  
"Chaaaaaaang, wake up." he sing-songed sensually into the boys ear. Wufei's eyes flew open and he threw his arms around Treize's neck. Treize fell over backwards as Wufei, every limb wrapped around the surprised man as he fell with him  
  
"Don't let them get me don't let them get me don't let them get me!" He yelled, sobbing into Treize's shirt. Treize, shocked by the boys' blatant lack of reserve, gently rubbed Wufei's back, sympathy  
  
overriding his logic, which told him that he should be trying to get information out of the boy when he was in a weak and emotional state. Wufei's sobbed eventually tailed off, and he seemed to regain his self- control, as he sat up looking first horrified at his display of emotion, then his usual arrogant mask slipping into place.  
  
"I- uh- stupid! You should have taken the chance of me behaving like a weak onna to gain information from me!"  
  
"I'm- not quite sure why I didn't…" Treize muttered, still puzzled by his own reaction.  
  
"Thankyou though. For not taking advantage of me." Wufei spoke quietly, the usually tense features of his face relaxing as he looked at the older man.  
  
"That's alright, Chang." Treize gently reached up and ran his hand lightly over the side of the face of the chinese boy. Wufei caught his hand as it paused on his cheek, and rubbed his face against it, making a soft mewing sound and lightly kissing the fingertips, one by one. Treize slipped his other hand behind Wufei's neck, and pulled his head down, capturing his lips with a deep kiss, there tongues twisting and licking and weaving around each other in a feeling of complete safety, as if it was their souls entwined instead. Wufei pulled back, gasping for breath.  
  
"That- that shouldn't have happened." he said, avoiding Treize's eyes.  
  
"But it did." Treize said gently, and kissed him again. 


	4. Tell me

Title: Love doesn't play by the rules

Author: Shonny- *moving quickly out of the way of enraged muse* 

Shonny: Alright, alright, I'll give you your own category, Luna! Oh my god, I have to try and upload this using ff.net's new rules! How?! Thankyou to everyone who reviewed!

Muse: Luna

Authors notes: Extreme Heero torture. I still can't believe I WROTE this. Sylvie's gonna kill me... 

Song: Disarm, by the Smashing Pumpkins (all time favourite band and song ^_~) lyrics are in these  

**:: do doo do do de do do, wow, I'm a song lyric!::**

Tell me

**::Disarm you with a smile **

**And cut you like you want me to::**

Duo sat, humming under his breath, too quietly for Heero to catch the words. He eased himself up slowly, trying not to jerk the pain back from its temporary slumber. However, he was unsuccessful and a tiny mew escaped from his lips. Duo heard it and was at his side in a flash, one arm gently sliding around his waist while the other supported his shoulders.

**::Cut that little child **

**Inside of me and such a part of you::**

"Duo, can I just...lean on you?" Heero said, and realised that the swelling, on his face at least, had gone down enough for him to talk without too much pain. Duo gave a murmur of assent, and manoeuvred the boy so that he was sitting between Duo's legs, leaning against his chest. //Enjoy it while it lasts, your probably not going to be able to sit like this again.// The thought flashed through Heero's head, but he just rested his head back, and tried to absorb as much of the warmth as he could. 

**::Oooooooh the years burn **

**Oooooooh the years burn::**

They had guessed, from the lower temperatures and the fact that it had been late autumn when they were brought in, that it must be winter by now, and the nights had grown steadily colder. Heero, lying awake at night without his cellmates knowledge, had heard his teeth chattering and seen the violent shivering coming from the other side of the room. He had longed to go over and put his arms around Duo (his mind informing him all the while that he sounded like a trashy romance novel), but just lay and shivered himself. 

**::I used to be a little boy **

**So old in my shoes::**

Heero became aware of Duo humming again, sung at a low whisper but still tuneful.

"If you had to choose one person to kill in this place, who would it be?" Heero said on an impulse.

"Zechs." Duo answered instantly, and with certainty in his tone.

"Why?"

"Because he's the one that hurts you. And besides, I think he's the smartest one here. What about you?"

"Treize, I think."

"Why?"

"He's in charge, he's the leader. Without him...probably chaos. A possible chance to escape."

"Logical."

"I'm a logical guy." 

**::And what I choose is my choice **

**What's a boy supposed to do::**

Duo smiled slightly at this and absently started playing with Heero's hair.

 "Do you think we ever will escape?" Duo whispered "Because, personally, I don't think we're gonna make it out of here alive."

Heero was silent for a few minutes, then spoke.

"I don't know. But you've always got to hope, Duo. Always."

"I never figured you for the optimist type, Heero."

"There's a lot you don't know about me."

"So tell me."

"It's a long story."

"We have all the time in the world."

"Hn."

**::The killer in me is the killer in you **

**My love::**

"Go on Hee-chan, pleeeeeeeeeease?" Duo leant over Heero's shoulder and made a begging expression with his face then grinned heart-meltingly. Heero felt himself crumble. //Ack, what the hell does it matter if Duo knows anyway?//

"Alright."

"Yay!" Duo squeaked, and moved himself back into the wall, resting himself on it, and pulling Heero back into him too, so that he was mainly just lying on top of the braided boy. Heero felt his heart quicken and tried to make the thoughts in his mind disappear...along with the tightness in his groin. //Damn hentai mind! Shut up!// he scolded himself.

"Go on then."

"I don't know where to start though."

"Start from the stuff I don't know. I know everything that happened up to Doctor J's training."

**::I send this smile over to you::**

Heero shuddered. He hated thinking about any time before he had become a pilot. And the training was the worst thing of all.

"This can't be good, otherwise it wouldn't be so hard to say." Duo said quietly, his hot breath gliding over and behind Heero's ear, and sending shivers down him all the way to his toes.

"Dr J had a huge lab. It was run by him and about 24 other scientists- although I never saw the others.  Each of them 'owned' about 15 children, mainly boys but a few girls too I think. J liked boys better than girls. I knew who all the others under J's ownership were, but I only met 3. Zak, Sam and Clyme. Clyme was the only girl of J's, and she was my only friend. You have always reminded me of her, Duo. She was always making people laugh, she was a performer. She was beautiful too, I realised that even at only 8 or 9. She had lovely blonde, slightly wavy hair, and beautiful huge bluey-green sparkling eyes." 

**::Disarm you with a smile**

**And leave you like they left me here::**

"When we were all first there, things were different. We formed friendships, we were allowed to socialise and we were just given tasks to complete. Clyme kept everyone's spirits up when things got worse, but eventually-" Heero's throat constricted. Duo waited silently, gently stroking the side of the other boy's face. 

**::To wither in denial**

**The bitterness of one who's left alone::**

" They say that rape is the fastest way to break a person's spirit. It's true. It broke us. The things they did to us- I remember her being immersed in a bath of boiling water, naked, and held down in it while she screamed and thrashed. Once they took her out they whipped her, then raped her right there on the floor, all of them having a go. Afterwards they tossed her back in her cage, still naked and bleeding and crying and bright red all over from the water. And that was for smiling at a little 4- year old girl who was crying for her mummy."

**::Oooooooh the years burn **

**Oooooooh the years burn, burn, burn::**

"The worst thing that happened to me was when I hadn't seen her for 6 months after the first training had stopped, and I got close enough to touch her on the shoulder, and she turned around and gave me the classic Clyme smile. Then the guards just went berserk. They flipped out completely. They dragged us down to the- torture chamber sounds to melodramatic- the place, and tied me to a wall." 

**::I used to be a little boy**

**So old in my shoes::**

"Then, they got a pair of blunt, white-hot scissors, and just chopped my arms and legs and chest up completely. After they had finished cutting up my limbs, they held the scissors against my flesh and burnt the marks of them in. Once they had finished with me, they moved onto Clyme." 

**::What I choose is my voice**

**What's a boy supposed to do::**

" They raped her, over and over and over again, man after man, until she was beyond screaming, and she was so ripped up and bloodied that she was no use anymore. And then they just flipped her over and started again. I think- I think that was when she really died." Heero's voice cracked on the last word, and tears finally fell silently from the raw, emotion filled eyes that had once been so impassive.

**::The killer in me is the killer in you**

**My love::**

"They kept us in our separate little quarters -all of us I'm talking about now- for 2 years with next to no food, and only just enough water to survive.  Every night they would go in and beat us and burn us with cigarettes and lighters, then rape us again. Our cages, or rooms- they were white and soundproof, with no windows except one in the door. There were tape recorders in there. Do you know what they were saying? It was just slut, slut, slut, slut, over and over again." 

**::I send this smile over to you::**

"After 2 years of nothing but that, everything changed. We were just whimpering wrecks by then. But the rape and the pain stopped, and we were trained. The recordings changed too. After that it was No emotions. No feelings. The mission must be completed. No friends...and etc, etc. Then we were trained with guns, computers, weapons, all those sorts of things." 

**::The killer in me is the killer in you**

**Send this smile over to you::**

"I saw Clyme once again. It chilled me to the bone. Her eyes were completely dead, devoid of every thing. Just dead, bluey-green pits. And then- then I did the worst- I'll just say what happened. J gave me and her each a gun, and told both of us to shoot each other.  Clyme just said one thing. No. And she dropped the gun and crossed her arms." 

**::The killer in me is the killer in you**

**Send this smile over to you::**

 " I raised my gun, real slowly, took off the safety, and shot her, right in the heart. She slumped down onto the floor, clutching her chest and making a funny whining noise. I'll never forget the expression on her face though. Surprised. Not sad, not even shocked, or betrayed looking or scared. Just surprised." 

**::The killer in me is the killer in you**

**Send this smile over to you::**

"J looked at me, and said, 'You are the perfect soldier'." 

Heero buried his face in Duo's shoulder, and his tears soaked the material through. He spoke again, muffled, his voice coming out raspy but so full of pain... 

"I killed my best friend. Because that bastard told me too." 

And Duo's heart broke.

                                                                         *     *     *

Added Authors note: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! Even flames are welcome, anything at all, if you read it, review it, even if you just say, "This is the worst fic ever written I hate it, it is so stupid." Please people, I want to know that at least someone is reading it...


	5. Take me

Title: Love doesn't play by the rules

Author: Shonny

Muse: Luna _and Apphy_

Shonny and Luna: wha? eh? Who?

_Apphy: I'm your muse_

Shonny and Luna: O.o

Shonny: Ummmm, I already have a muse, admittedly an evil one, but still a muse. 

_Apphy: You can have two._

Shonny: Are you going to throw pitchforks at me too?

_Apphy: No. I'm very gentle and non-violent._

Shonny: Why can't you be like that Luna?

Luna: *ignores question and narrows eyes* What's with the name? And the _"Italic" _writing?

_Apphy: I'll stop writing in Italics if you like, I just thought it looked nice, _Is that better?

Luna: That's...better *suspicious glance*

Apphy: *innocent look*

Shonny: *sighs and shakes her head* muses...

Warning: Shounen ai. I really shouldn't have to put up a warning about this, but because people are stupid creatures insanely afraid of anything slightly different to themselves, I do. One day it'll be different...

Authors notes: I've decided from now on I'm going to have one particular relationship per each chapter. Sorry this one took so long to post but SOMEBODY went on vacation... go away!!! Go away you bastard!!! DIEEEEEEEEE!!!

Luna: Since the authoress is... otherwise occupied (trying to bash in the office assistant with the mouse while shouting die, die, die), I think I'D better put up a disclaimer. The only things she owns are me and Apphy, and just for the record I RESENT BEING OWNED. There is no point in suing her as she has 27 cents. In crappy kiwi dollars. 

Take me

Quatre carried with his only pastime these days; counting cracks in the ceiling. //99, 100, 101, 102, 103...3. 3=Trowa. Trowa=love. Love=pain. Pain=insanity. Insanity=you thinking in weird disjointed mathsish type sentences. And I no longer give a shit what that equals.//

"Quatre."

Quatre was silent. He had ceased talking to Trowa a while ago.

"Quatre."

Silence.

"QUATRE!" Trowa lost his temper, and, jumping off his bed and over to the blonde boy in one fluid motion, picked him up by the throat and pushed him back against the wall.

"I have had enough-" 

He never finished that sentence though, as Quatre's eyes chose that moment to roll back into his skull, and he twisted, trying to grab at his head. Trowa released him immediately, then hurriedly tried to grab him again as he started to slide down the wall.

"Quat! What's the matter? Did I hurt you?" he said, crouching down to the empath crumpled up in a heap.

"Heero- Duo- too...for- once- not- you." He choked out, glaring up at the green-eyed boy. As he recovered some of his strength, he tried to stand, but simply slid back down again. Trowa reached out to pick him up, but Quatre scrambled away from the hands, finally managing to clamber to his unsteady feet.

"For the last _fucking_ time, I _don't_ need your help!" He yelled, his eyes flittering from pain to anger to unbearable hurt to anger again. Trowa snapped. The stress, tension, hurt, pain, panic and non-stop emotional rollercoaster over the last few months finally all came to a head, and he took a violent swing at his defiant ex. Quatre dodged and the fist whistled right past his right ear, crashing into the wall directly next to it and making the whole room shake with its force. Five tiny cracks ran out from where Trowa's fist had landed, and as he pulled it quickly back, a trail of blood dribbled down to the ground, staining the white walls. Quatre tried to jump away from his furious cellmate, but Trowa pinned him to wall, one hand, palms flat against the wall on either side of his head, with the cloth of Quatre's shirt caught in between them.

"You are going to listen to me very carefully." Trowa said, in a deathly calm voice. Quatre nodded, terrified.

"I never, ever meant to hurt you. You have to believe me when I say that. Wufei meant nothing to me. I only did it because he needed me. Just for those few minutes, just for relieving himself, _he needed me._ Because that was the thing missing from our relationship for me. _I_ needed you, _I _loved you. But I never knew if you even wanted me, let alone loved me or needed me. It seemed as though you were completely fine without me, it made no difference to you whether I was around or not." Trowa's voice became high and trembled as he spoke.  He let his hands fall, and moved back to the bed, falling on it heavily, his actions weary. //Now is the time to be honest, for once, I will tell him the whole truth.//

"I once loved someone very much. She- yes, she, Quat- she betrayed me. In the worst kind of way. And I just stopped trusting people. I didn't trust you when you said that you loved me. In some sick kind of way I didn't even want to trust you. And I'm sorry. So, so sorry. That's all I can say. I just want another chance. I've learnt my lesson."

Quatre slid down the wall, breathing irregular as he felt himself over, checking that he was still there. //Well, I wanted the truth. Just look at where it got me?//

"Trowa, I love you. I just don't know if I can be with you. If this was other circumstances, if we weren't in an OZ cell not knowing if maybe tomorrow they'll come in here and kill us, then I'd ask for you to give me some time."

Trowa nodded, his eyes sad and solemn.

"But we don't have enough time for you to give me time, if you know what I mean and am not being just completely unclear on the whole thing. So, I say, Carpe Diem. Live for the day." 

Quatre crossed the room to Trowa's bed and kissed him full on the mouth. Trowa grabbed him and pulled him down onto the bed, desperation apparent in every movement. Their clothes were on the floor in a matter of seconds, and the OZ cameras that night had the time of their lives.


	6. Authors Notes

BWAHAHAHAHAHA! I've tricked you all!!! This isn't an update, it's an authors note! But anyway, really sorry for anyone who likes this story and has been waiting for me to update, because it's been months... but a lot of things have been going on for me in the last few months which have meant I haven't read any fics for a while, and I have had writers block too just to make everything harder. Now it's been so long that I don't know if this fic will ever be finished, but I wrote the last chapter ages ago (which means it's crap, but oh well) so if anyone who cares could just say if they would rather I gave up on it completely and just posted the last chapter? By the way, anyone who has reviewed in the past, thankyou!!! Your a sweetie!! Ok, if you want me to post the last chapter leave me a yes or no answer. 


End file.
